Sparks Fly
by DeimosFire99
Summary: Jack convinces Bunny for a day-off where feelings are revealed and much fluff ensues! I based the plot off of Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly"... see if you can find details! ;))) Yaoi... Rated M for suggestive themes...JackxBunnymund :))
1. The Spark

**The Spark**

It was ten years to the day, Pitch was defeated and the world was safe from the threat of him and his dark plots. And though Jack was glad that was over and done with, the monotony of everyday caught up with him, and he was once again bored out of his wits.

"Buuuuuunnyyyyyy…" Jack rolled the words in his tongue, "Pleeeaaaaaase?"

The Guardian of Hope sighed, "Not now, Frostbite, can't ya see I'm busy?" he said, his accent thick as always.

Jack sighed; Easter just ended and Bunnymund was once again preparing for next year's celebration. It was boring Jack to tears.

He laid back on one of the trees in the Warren, causing frost patterns from where his back met the bark of the tree. Bunnymund offered Jack a place to stay a few weeks after Pitch's defeat. Jack was wary at first, thinking this as a prank for the Blizzard of `68 incident. However, he eventually realized that this was a genuine offer, which he wholeheartedly accepted.

It didn't take Jack long to realize that Bunny was caught in some boring cycle of work. It was always preparing for Easter, Easter, then prepare for it again. It was a miracle Bunny left the Warren for North when Pitch rose to power.

Jack groaned pitifully, "Please, Bunny? You're _always_ busy. Just one day-off?" he pleaded, for his sake and Bunny's.

Bunny sighed again; it was true, he did notice the continuous cycle of work he put himself in. Maybe a day-off wouldn't be so bad after all?

Bunny turned towards Jack, who was lazily drawing patterns made of snow using his staff on the tree leaves.

"Fine," Bunny muttered. Jack's eyes widened.

"WOOOOPPEEEEEE!" Jack exclaimed, jumping in the air and causing cold winds to blow around the Warren.

"Oy! Just one day, mate. That's my condition." Bunny warned. Jack nodded eagerly.

"I've got just the thing!" Mischief was evident in Jack's voice as Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Do ya, now?" Bunny grinned. Jack's laughing faltered as he stared at the Pooka.

"What?" Bunny asked.

"N-nothing…" Jack stuttered. He turned away, frost tingeing his cheeks. "Let's go!" his voice a bit steadier, now.

He flew off to one of the holes that lead to the surface, frost in his cheeks still evident. Because unknown to the Pooka who was following behind the white-haired boy, Jack Frost felt sparks in his heart, filling him with warmth that he had not felt since the day he died.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it and that you wll enjoy the other chapters to come. R&R Peoplez! Suggestions would be appreciated!**


	2. The Lighting

**The Lighting**

When they were finally out of the ground, Bunny shielded his eyes from the bright glare of the winter sun shining through the icicles dangling overhead. They were in the North Pole, in an underground chamber near Santa's workshop.

"What do ya have in plan, mate?" The Pooka asked.

"It's a race," Jack said, knowing all too well the Bunny would never turn down a race. And truth be told, the Pooka's ears perked up at the statement.

"Race? Mate, I thought you knew betta' than to race a rabbit?" Bunny said, a smirk filling up his features. Jack _tsk_ed thoughtfully.

"Not just any race, _mate_," Jack said, mimicking the rabbit's thick, Australian accent. "an _Amazing _Race."

Bunnymund raised his eyebrows in question, Jack continued, "I asked North to make up a race full of clues and games and finding stuff! The first one to do everything and be back here," Jack made a cross with his foot, "wins."

The Pooka's eyes widened in realization, grin lighting up his face, "You really thought this through didn't `ya mate?"

Jack's face frosted, equivalent to a blush. He felt sparks fly in his chest again, there has got to be an off switch somewhere there.

"K-kinda… I mean North did the planning and the setting up, but I had the idea." Jack said, putting up a proud façade.

"The first clue is somewhere here, or so North said," Jack said, already pawing through piles of snow and looking through icicles. When he found the parchment marked with his name containing the first clue, he turned to look at Bunnymund who was already clutching the piece of parchment with his name triumphantly.

"On three?" he said, grinning, his eyes alight with excitement.

"One," Jack held the two corners of the paper.

"Two," Bunny was slowly unfolding the paper.

"Three!" they said together, opening their pieces of paper. Jack exclaimed, "Japan!" before calling the wind to take him to the peak of Mount Fuji.

"Africa!" Bunnymund yelled, before opening a tunnel that would take him to the Serengeti.

The race was filled with obstacles; one caused Jack much trouble when he had to look for mistletoe in Europe and bring it to the Philippines, where he found the next clue on top of an active volcano. Bunnymund also encountered a difficult obstacle; only this time, he had to look for five four-leafed clovers and bring it to Burgess to give to Jamie, who would give Bunny the next clue.

Eventually, with the sun set and the full moon in view, they raced back to the chamber under North's palace, Jamie and North waiting for them.

"It is tie!" North boomed, the icicles overhead swaying dangerously.

"Tie?!" Bunny and Jack repeated in disbelief.

"Whaddya mean 'tie'? I was here first before that bloody show pony!" Bunny exclaimed, raising his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Chill, Bunny!" Jack laughed, "It's just a game!"

The Pooka's eyes narrowed dangerously, "It may be for _you_, mate, but I've never been so close ta _losing _before. This is a big deal for _me_."

Jack's laughter faltered, "Sorry, about that Bunny." He attempted a small smile, but ended up biting his lower lip instead, "I didn't—"

"Of course ya didn't, Frostbite," Bunny snarled; he shook his head, "Ya never think, ya only keep on going without thinking about it… that's all you ever do!"

That comment stung Jack, North glared daggers at Bunny who immediately shut his mouth and stared at Jack.

"Mate, I'm sorry… I—" The Pooka stuttered, but Jack just shook his head, backing away from rabbit, his eyes watering.

"I hope you enjoyed your day-off." Jack said, bitterly. He turned around and ran into the dark tunnel that would lead him to the surface. Then he summoned the Wind to take him home.

* * *

**R&R pls! Reviews and Suggestions are much appreciated.. :)**


	3. Attempt Failed: Try Again?

**Attempt Failed: Try Again?**

Bunnymund felt bad—no, worse than that, he felt _guilt_: He felt guilty for hurting the boy. He was only helping him for goodness' sake! But no, Bunnymund had to be a stubborn stick in the mud and tell him off.

But what really caused Bunnymund's heart to ache so, was the look in Jack's eyes—it was the face you would adopt once your only friend would leave you, once your love would break your heart without a second glance. Jack was broken… and Bunny was the breaker.

* * *

"Damn it, I knew it was a bad idea," Jack scolded himself as he sat on the highest branch he could find near his lake in Burgess.

Jack could feel his heart breaking, though he doesn't know why. His back racked with sobs as he cried the night away. He could feel the Wind caressing his cheek, he looked up. He saw dark storm clouds on the horizon. Well, it was only November, so rain was welcome right?

However, Jack would not be pushed away from his sanctuary. He waved his staff around the tree he was sitting on. White light seeped through the fallen leaves, filling the lake and the tree with a heavenly glow. Jack smirked a little.

'_Leave it those people how the hell __this__ happened.' _He thought to himself.

The rain came in buckets, but where Jack's tree was and the lake nearby there was no rain, only gentle snow that flurried in the storm's gale.

"Frostbite?" A name called out from underneath the ground, which Jack promptly ignored. Though, his smirk did fall, and he once again felt sadness grip his heart as he curled into a fetal position to continue his sobbing.

"Snowflake?" The voice persisted, Jack sniffled, but ignored Bunny's calling.

A hole emerged a few feet from the lake; a pair of furry ears emerged from the hole and began to "look" around. Though, to Jack's humor, the ears were immediately soaked in the downpour.

"Shit!" Bunnymund cursed, he leapt out of the hole, his fur drenched in the storm. "Jack!"

Jack's eyes widened, Aster Bunnymund never called Jack Frost by his first name, _never._

"Jack! Ya bloody drongo… get down from there!" Bunny yelled over the howl of the wind. Jack calmed the Wind.

Jack stared at the Pooka below him; fur still drenched and ears pressed against his head, he seemed almost… nervous?

Jack floated down the tree and went to the edge of the snow circle he made for himself. He saw Bunnymund edge closer as well, his green eyes wide as he took in the dome of snow Jack made for himself in the middle of the pouring rain.

"What? Come to tell me off some more?" Jack said, his voice bitter, he was still hiccupping from his sobbing on the tree.

"Look, Frosty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you off like that. It was just… shocking is all…" Bunny trailed off; still staring at Jack, his eyes were wide and practically _begging_for forgiveness.

Jack shook his head, "It's my fault really," he said, "Never should have dragged you away from work." Jack said, his eyes taking refuge on the boundary between the snow sanctuary he created and the drenched leaves on the outside.

Now it was Bunny's turn to shake his head, "You did the right thing, it was getting boring." The Pooka said, his eyes were still staring at Jack. He reached out and patted the snowy hair of Jack Frost, said boy looking up in surprise.

"Bunny?" Jack ventured, his eyes were now staring into Bunnymund's green ones, they just stared at each other, however, unknown to the other, they were slowly inching nearer and nearer, until they were face to face. Bunny was looming over Jack in stature, but Jack subconsciously used his powers to float until they were eye to eye.

They were closing in on each other. Bunny leaned in. Jack leaned in. Until their lips were a millimeters away.

"Bunny," Jack breathed. His breath was cool, washing over the Pooka's face and warming him up and the same time freezing him to the spot. All it took was one more movement…

And suddenly the rabbit couldn't take anymore; he pulled Jack from the snow dome, causing it to dissipate without the presence of its source. And they were in the rain, Bunnymund's lips on Jack's own.

It was a dance of passion and tongues; Bunny's whiskers tickled Jack's cheeks but that only aroused the spirit even more. They fought for dominance, tongues clashing in a heated manner until Bunny came on top and pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth, who eagerly welcomed the warm organ. Bunny made sure to taste every corner of Jack's mouth. Jack moaned.

"Bunny," he managed to say. They were drenched now; the rain coating their bodies as the snow would. However, Jack did not feel the chill the came with the gloomy weather. He felt sparks in his heart again, only this time they managed to grow into a fire of warmth and passion that filled his entire being.

"I take this is a yes then, mate?" Bunny said, eyes already darkening with lust.

Jack only nodded as he pulled Bunny down for another kiss, his fingers running through the Pooka's drenched fur.

* * *

**R&R pls! :)))**


	4. Sparks Fly

**Sparks Fly**

After their make-out session in the rain, Aster carried Jack bridal-style and opened a tunnel to the Warren, all the while not breaking their kiss.

When they finally reached the sanctuary of the Pooka, Jack tugged on Bunny's hand, gesturing him to the tree that was still covered in frost, forever marking Jack's presence.

"Are ya sure, Jack?" Bunny's eyes lost their dark tinge, as his lust was replaced by concern and worry for the sprite. The spirit only nodded.

"Yes," Jack breathed against the rabbit's ear, earning him a shudder and finally husky growl in response.

"Alrighty then."

* * *

After the hours of intimacy that followed the two, they laid down on the grass. The Warren was still relatively warm, but after being exposed to the heat that was Bunnymund, Jack found the decrease in temperature tolerable, if not welcoming.

"I love you." Jack whispered against the fur of the Pooka's chest, his fingers threading through the rabbit's smooth fur, relishing in its softness.

Bunnymund stiffened, but quickly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around the winter spirit beneath him and buried his face on the snowy white hair. Jack smelled like snow, as was expected. But now, a new smell caught Bunny's attention, it was _him_. He smelled himself on the boy, the essence of spring.

Bunny grinned against the boy's hair; he looked down and saw Jack staring at him with confused eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, Frostbite… Nothing at all," Bunny said, Jack stared at him some more, but eventually laid back down on the soft fur, and after a few short minutes, the winter spirit's breathing evened out.

"I love you too," the Pooka murmured softly against the boy's hair, and he fell asleep, too. Though unknown to him, the boy smiled against his fur as well, glad that Bunny also felt that spark in his chest.

_Love._

* * *

**Imma sorry! bangs head on table I skipped the sexiness cuz I don't know how to write smuts! But i hoped u still enjoyed "Sparks Fly" R&R! :))**


End file.
